<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to have you in my arms by LiveLaughLovex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995005">to have you in my arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex'>LiveLaughLovex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Code (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, especially those days, Harper felt she might be losing her mind. On those days, though, she still had Abe, and that was what mattered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to have you in my arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I posted a Harper/Abe in quarantine fic literally a day or two ago, decided I didn't like it, deleted it, and wrote this in its place. I hope you enjoy this rewrite of my own story concept, though.</p><p>/ </p><p>Title from "all i need (the distance song)," by Avery Lynch.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In theory, Harper supposed being told to stay indoors with your significant other, indefinitely, and using your time for pretty much whatever you wanted to use it for – on the orders of the <em>literal U.S. government, </em>no less – was something most people would probably enjoy. Hell, she would’ve enjoyed it <em>herself</em>, if the reality of the situation wasn’t that there was a dangerous virus making its way around the globe at an alarming speed, thus making the reason they were staying indoors that they were doing all they could to avoid infecting others <em>and </em>themselves. Watching the news at <em>all</em> filled her with dread worse than it had in years, even though they rarely watched more than a few minutes of it before Abe took one look at her and decided that maybe this could be the day they finally got around to watching <em>Mindhunter</em>, or <em>Designated Survivor</em>, or one of the countless other shows Maya was texting them constantly to remind them about.</p><p>Some days, even though she avoided news of the outside world as frequently as possible, doing the absolute bare minimum and staying caught up on only the most crucial information, she still felt like she was losing her mind. It was on those days she was most grateful for Abe’s presence in her life.</p><p>Because John Abraham, despite being a pessimist when it came to many things, could find a positive spin for just about anything if someone he cared about was asking him to. Though Harper never asked him to, it was obvious he knew she needed that, regardless.</p><p>They were living together in quarantine, as she’d been at his place the night before the stay-at-home order went into place and hadn’t had any desire to return to her own apartment. Plus, over half of her belongings had relocated themselves to his dresser drawers, at some point in the past seven months Harper had been sharing his life (and his bed) with him, so she’d probably be more comfortable at his place than at her own from a purely materialistic standpoint, as well.</p><p>They were living off takeout, most days, though Abe did order in groceries once a week and was pretty good about making breakfast each morning. Harper helped on the mornings when he’d chosen to prepare eggs or something similarly simple, but left dishes such as pancakes and French toast to him after burning them each and every time he offered to show her (all six!). They were still working, though it wasn’t nearly as fast-paced as usual, due to the fact that it was hard to prosecute cases when it wasn’t possible to fly the defendants into or around the United States. When they weren’t working, they generally spent their time playing games, such as Scrabble (which Harper had yet to beat Abe at), or talking to their friends via FaceTime or Zoom (Nona had given birth to twin girls, Eloise and Anna, back in December, and Maya, who had been spending time with her boyfriend’s family when the order was finally issued, found herself quarantined with Alexander and his little girls, ages three and five. The entire friend group was perhaps slowly losing their grip on reality).</p><p>It was all going to be fine. Harper knew that. There were just days when convincing herself of it was slightly harder, mostly due to the people she occasionally saw on her feed calling the entire thing a hoax (that was the day she’d deleted social media entirely).</p><p>“Hey,” Abe had told her the first time, chucking her gently under the chin and grinning gently at the sight of Harper’s begrudging smile, which was obviously what he’d been aiming for, “I ordered all the ingredients for that chocolate cake you’ve been wanting to try your hand at. You’ll have plenty of time to perfect it.”</p><p>She’d smiled at the sentiment. “And what about when I burn all the ingredients on my first try?”</p><p>He’d simply shrugged. “Then we’ll just make some Kraft Mac and Cheese instead, wait for the next shipment of groceries to come in, and try again. You’ll get the hang of it,” he’d promised, dropping a kiss to the top of her head as she’d snuggled into his shoulder. “I know you will.”</p><p>So, yeah. It was definitely a good thing she’d chosen to wait this out at his place. She’d have definitely lost her sanity by now if she’d gone back to hers.</p><p>It was her boyfriend exiting his office that pulled Harper from her thoughts, and she smiled up at him as he crossed the living room and made his way to the sofa where she was curled up.</p><p>“My mom and sisters want to set up a Zoom meeting for dinner tonight,” Abe informed her as he settled on the sofa next to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as she leaned into him. “That okay with you, or do you have plans with your…”</p><p>“My parents and I had our weekly chat yesterday, while you were in that meeting with Turnbull and Maya,” Harper assured him. “Though it is our turn to read Lila and Emma their bedtime story tonight. I’ve already brought the one they’re asking for up on my phone. Fair warning, Maya said they’re at a stage where they might demand two or three readthroughs of it.”</p><p>“Hey, if I was a five-year-old kid and someone suddenly cut off my access to all my friends and the outdoors, I’d demand more reading to, too,” Abe defended the little girls lightly, causing Harper to laugh quietly. “It’ll be great,” he assured her. “Kids are great at times like this. They remind you there’s still good left.” His grin slipped slightly, and Harper couldn’t help but wonder if he was thinking of one of the many children he had encountered during his tours of Afghanistan nearly a decade earlier. She didn’t ask him if that was the case, though. There were some things that just couldn’t be said aloud. Instead, she just reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, a gesture he returned gratefully.</p><p>“We’ve got that call with Danny and Maggie after lunch tomorrow, too, don’t forget,” Harper mentioned, leaning forward to snag her cup of coffee from the table in front of them and taking a sip, frowning when the beverage turned out to be lukewarm, at <em>best</em>.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not gonna forget,” Abe promised laughingly. “Danny’s going to give us a preview of that report she’s working on for History class.”</p><p>“The one you gave her your grandfather and great-uncle’s journals for?”</p><p>“The one I gave her my grandfather’s and great-uncle’s <em>heavily edited</em> journals for, yes.”</p><p>“Mm.” Harper tilted her head to stare up at him. “You want one of those, someday?”</p><p>“A journal?” Abe questioned, amused. “You’ve seen me <em>type</em>, Harper. Can’t imagine writing it by hand would make things move any fast…”</p><p>“Not a journal,” Harper cut in quickly, before she could lose her nerve. “A baby.”</p><p>“…er,” Abe finished slowly, completing his earlier thought despite the fact that his eyes had widened more than she’d previously thought possible. “What?”</p><p>Harper glanced away, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. “This isn’t some roundabout way of telling you I’m pregnant, I swear, I’m just…” She trailed off, meeting his gaze once more. “I’ve been thinking about kids with you since practically the second you asked me on that first date…”</p><p>“I about fainted, and you were imagining your future with me, huh?” Abe teased lightly, though he looked about as serious as she’d ever seen him.</p><p>“Yes, yes,” she sighed, shaking her head with a fond smile, “you’re very charming, John.”</p><p>“So are you,” he assured her, brushing a kiss against her shoulder.</p><p>“And you’re <em>also</em> not answering the question,” she pointed out dryly.</p><p>He hesitated, considering the question. “I’ve wanted kids with you from the very start. I just think maybe we should wait until we can go outside before we have one, though.”</p><p>It wasn’t really that amusing, yet Harper found herself laughing, anyway. “I agree with you on that. But,” she added, shifting in her seat so that she could wrap her arms around his neck, “when’s your next meeting going to start?”</p><p>“Not for another two hours,” Abe said, with a curious smile. “Why?”</p><p>“We could always practice,” Harper said, laughing as Abe immediately pulled her into his arms, seemingly perfectly good with that idea.</p><p>Some days, especially <em>those days</em>, Harper felt she might be losing her mind. On those days, though, she still had Abe, and that was what mattered.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>